ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Devout Radol Ja
Anyone know if he now drops Volunteer's Khud? --Jopasopa 15:22, 2 November 2006 (EST) I may be able to confirm soon. Also, I don't think this has 60k hp. He used benediction at 5%~ and recovered around 19k. He does however seem to have a massive autoregen. --Dragonspight 13:37, 12 January 2007 (EST) :Ok, we just zoned this NM after fighting it for about 3 hours as thf,thf,whm,pld,blm,bst,pld. With that DD (yeah, low amount) it took us about 30 minutes to get through the first portion of him, then he used benediction for 19k~. Afterwards, it took us about an two hours to get to the second benediction, for around 34k. So.. it seems his HP also goes up as time goes, and he can use benediction multiple times, though I don't know if he can if it takes less than two hours to kill his second form. I assumed he has 10k HP before the first benediction, 20k after the first benediction, and 40k after the second benediction.--Dragonspight 14:43, 12 January 2007 (EST) :*Actually, he might have bene'd the second time because its timer was up >_> ----Lordshadow 18:25, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Tried to kill this last night as a BST duo. It's actually not hard until he gets to low HP and pets will struggle to outdamage his Auto Regen. His defence goes up and he starts dealing more damage, so you have to pet-swap more often. We had him at 1% and me with 97% TP before he used Benediction. His higher defence does NOT reset on him using Benediction - he still takes reduced damage. I'm sure I could have killed him with Primal Rend had I been able to get that last 3% TP, but it's basically not worth continuing the fight if he does use it. -- Orubicon 20:01, May 17, 2010 (UTC) * Soloed as a 90BST/DNC with Yuly. Tried to kill it before it used Bene, but it went earlier than I was expecting. Took almost 40 minutes to kill it after that. I'm not sure how much hp it had, but combined with its regen it was taking 1.5k+ dmg from yuly and me to take 1% of it's hp at the end. I used 4 Zetas, it couldn't hit Yuly very often. I wasn't able to get Violent Flourish to stun any of it's spells, but it ran out of mp quick enough. I pulled it to the middle of the tunnel/drop to fight it without any risk of aggro. 1/1 on the drop --Mike23 23:50, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Duoed WHM90/RDM45, SAM90/DNC45. Tryna get my SAM his Mamool Ja Staging point, so had to walk through Mamook... Didn't realise the NM was up, but saw something on my screen use Benediction, Then Davout Radol Ja agroed me, so I pulled it to the tunnle and started to DD it, Didn't take me long to get it down to about 60% but by then I had to use Convert on my WHM. After getting it to 20% thats when i realised i kept missing due to the evasion bonus's from Warm-Up, So I started using Quick Step, seem to work rather well, It took me 10-12 minutes when I got it to 5% to kill it, the high regen was annoying, and even my SkillChains couldnt knock more then 1-2% HP off at a time, When I got it to 1% I think I used about 10-12 WS's (2 or 3 may of missed) and Convert again (Firespit was hitting hard). Eventually killed it, 1/1 on Volunteer's Khud. Soloed 99BST/DNC with LuckyLulush, pulled him at the top, fight took around 15 minutes, very easy fight, just long to take him down, used 2 pet food, no drop, 106 limits points, 116 gil. --Nisara (talk) 08:44, December 10, 2012 (UTC)